<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep On Running Until The Ashes Drift Away by theboywiththearabstrap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499097">Keep On Running Until The Ashes Drift Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboywiththearabstrap/pseuds/theboywiththearabstrap'>theboywiththearabstrap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Danger Days Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, blood mention, idk dude this is just a quick thing, vir is only there briefly tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboywiththearabstrap/pseuds/theboywiththearabstrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they saw it, they were breaking out of battery city.<br/>They didn't know what it meant, not yet- they'd not heard of the phoenix witch, guider of souls and controller of fates- or, if they had, they'd passed it off as idle tales, mere stories of no value. And yet, it stuck in their mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Danger Days Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep On Running Until The Ashes Drift Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isnt my favourite but oh well..... originally, this was meant to be part of another, longer fic, but it didn't fit and since i was reluctant to get rid of it, here we are. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they saw it, they were breaking out of battery city.</p><p>They didn't know what it meant, not yet- they'd not heard of the phoenix witch, guider of souls and controller of fates- or, if they had, they'd passed it off as idle tales, mere stories of no value. And yet, it stuck in their mind.</p><p>Party was with their brother, running hand in hand, darting through the narrow, droid infested streets, attempting to avoid being seen.</p><p>They were close, so very very close.</p><p>It was kobra who noticed it. His hand was shaking as he tapped his sibling on the shoulder.</p><p>A group of dracs patrolled the main gate. Fuck. There was no way they could do this; they didn't even have anything to defend themselves. And there was no way they could escape without being recognized either- not with their faces plastered all over bl/ind's massive billboards. </p><p>And then, their saviour. </p><p>A zone runner, clad in a bloodstained blue-and-white dress, wearing a black mask depicting bleeding, empty eyes, was running towards the gates. </p><p>“Ey! Ritalin rats! Go go go go go!”</p><p>They were, to be totally honest, still in a drug-induced haze, but then kobra was dragging them by the arm and they were running and running and running for their life. Distantly, they heard a scream, and a cry of <em> keep on running </em>,</p><p>They didn’t see any of that. But they did see It.</p><p>A crow, with inky black feathers, and endless blood-red eyes. Staring at them as though it could see into their soul, see everything and nothing all at once. </p><p>And then it went. </p><p>They learned a few months later that the dusted joy was a cityborn called Alice Wonderland. The two of them went back to collect vir’s mask and put it in a shrine.</p><p>Party would see vir’s face, with vir bleeding, empty eyes, in their dreams for years after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed, it makes my day :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>